


Jesse McCree - Into the Dragon's Den

by PugSempai



Series: Victorian Era Overwatch AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1800s, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Detective!Gabe, Detective!McCree, F/F, F/M, Lawyer!Hanzo, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Modified Period Morals, Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reaper76 - Freeform, Romance, aka I didn't want to bother with all the homophobia and transphobia of the time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugSempai/pseuds/PugSempai
Summary: Detective  Jesse McCree is hired on by the attractive lawyer he's formed a bond with, Hanzo Shimada, to locate the man's younger brother. Who'd gone missing during a trip back to Japan to arrange for Genji to live in the States, away from their dangerous family. With nothing to go on but a town of people afraid of the Shimada Clan, and a mysterious incident Hanzo refuses to talk about, Jesse McCree fears he won't be able to find him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a Victorian Era AU, but without the homophobia and transphobia because I simply couldn't be bothered. And it's much more fun to tell a story with out those hanging over the whole thing. (In my opinion.) 
> 
> However, as a warning for later chapters, while in Japan it's revealed that while they accept those who are trans, they do so only if the person adheres to the strict roles of their gender. Within reason. (i.e. physical impossibilities.) While this is not treated as a good or correct way of thinking, if that idea makes you uncomfortable I'd advise against reading this fanfic. 
> 
> This is probably the more indulgent of my fanfics I've decided to post, so I am nervous about reception. If you enjoy it, please let me know!
> 
> Additionally, Jaquelyn is intended to be the woman in the family Reaper is seen spying on in the Reflections Comic. Blizzard hasn't told us which one is his blood relative so I picked one myself.

The Great City of Chicago’s newest prosecutor had stolen Jesse McCree’s heart the moment he saw him. A wonder to behold, Hanzo Shimada never failed to impress, in or out of the courtroom. After the first case had been solved, then beautifully prosecuted by this newcomer, McCree sent him a lush bouquet to express his admiration of the man’s skills. It was promptly returned, upended on his desk by a cold, but no less enticing, Hanzo himself. 

“I’ve got no time for your frivolities, detective.” 

And out he’d gone with a flourish. Not one to back down from a challenge McCree continued his courting of the counselor. Eventually making some headway when one night was spent celebrating a particularly difficult case over a few glasses of whiskey. McCree had found his wit to be as sharp as he’d expected, and Hanzo was more than happy to indulge McCree’s wild tales of previous cases. Often times figuring out the culprit before McCree go to that point. 

After this evening fewer and fewer bouquets wound up being cleaned off his desk and floor, and the counselor even popped by on his days off to spend time with Jesse. It warmed McCree’s heart and he even took care to keep his townhome just a little neater for the man. Going so far as to have his sister teach him to cook a few basic meals. The two men grew closer and closer, until one day Hanzo showed up a little somber. McCree’s heart pounded, a little worried. But was both relieved and disappointed when Hanzo told him he had to return to Japan for a bit to work some things out with his brother. Intending to bring his younger brother here once more, to keep him safer from their family. 

“I do hope you’ll see me off, Mr. McCree. I’d like to see you once more before I go.”

McCree had agreed, quicker than he’d cared to admit. Immediately after the man had left McCree rushed to his father’s house, pleading with his sister to help him pen a letter to the man. Jaquelyn had huffed, often bedeviled with her brother’s romantic whims, but assisted him despite her annoyance. Wanting her brother to be happy after what had happened in France. They spent the entire evening well into night drafting the letter, McCree telling her it didn’t need to be perfect. And Jaquelyn insisting that if her brother was to court a man, she’s not settling for any less than her best.

Eventually the letter is written and McCree thanks his sister. Constantly expressing how he could not thank her enough, in fact. He bids her goodnight, their father’s having gone to bed long ago, and heads back to his own home. On the fateful day he awakens early to make sure his beard is groomed perfectly and everything is absolute perfection. He pats his breast pocket time and time again to insure the letter is still with him. He makes his way to the train station and stands with Hanzo, waiting for the train to pull in. Constantly fretting, waiting for the right moment. Eventually Hanzo has to get on the train and McCree, in a panic presses the letter into Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo is a little surprised, and moves to open it before being pushed further onto the train. 

“While you’re goin’.” 

Hanzo nods and continues to his seat, waving out the window as the trains begins to move. Chuckling at the hat tip and goofy nervous smile he gets in return. He waits until the suspense is too much and opens the letter to pour over the cowboys words. 

_Dear Mister Shimada, I have no doubt that the declaration of my deep affection and enjoyment of and for your company is too bold for a man of such a steady temperament or perhaps too imprudent and impatient in the face of your exceptional intelligence. But it was not within my ability to simply see you off without knowing if I would know that constellation of charms or sparkling wit again. I pray you will grant me opportunity to prove myself worthy of the infinite happiness which your correspondence would bring me, and if you do not find objections to answering this note, hopefully yours as well._

_With great respect_

_J McCree—. ___


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has a job for McCree.

February of 1973 was rather nice, unless the wind was factored in. Then it was quite harsh and had one Detective Jesse McCree dreaming of nicer climates as he tilts his head against the wind gripping the brim of his hat so as not to lose it. His other hand clutches his coat closed, teeth grit as he beared the wind. Wondering how his father could come from such a warm state and be convinced to move here. Lamenting not fighting to stay in the South West a little more, he hurries his pace. A note clutched in the hand doing it best to keep the chill from breaching his outer layer. Were it not for this paper he’d have languished in front of his fireplace with a good book and a glass of whiskey. But the author of it brought more warmth to him than any spirit could. Ducking into a doorway momentarily he unfolds it carefully, reading it again to motivate himself to continue on. 

_I’m returning to Chicago for a time. I’m eager to speak with you._

____

The intricate seal at the end stood in place of Hanzo’s signature, but it made McCree’s heart flutter all the same. It was short, likely written in haste. The seal a little sloppy, it makes him wonder if Hanzo had forgotten to write ahead and sent it on the way to his ship. A small smile tugging at the corner of his lips he folds the letter back up, tucking it into his coat this time to keep it more secure. Correspondence had been few and far between, to his disappointment. Which was relayed to his sister who had curtly pointed out that Hanzo was writing from Japan. Of course McCree knew that, but she could let him be dramatic for a bit. She’d rolled her eyes and huffed, going back to her studies. 

Hurrying down the street he dodges some carriages and horses, hopping up onto the sidewalk again and turning the corner. His destination in sight he hurries his pace, eager to see Hanzo and eager to get out of the cold. McCree exhales and braces himself to speed walk the rest of the way to get to his and his father’s building. He mutters apologies as he bumps into people, destination in sight. He rushes up the steps to the door and hastily opens the door, slamming it shut behind him and exhaling loudly.  
“WHOO! It’s a windy one out there today, ain’t it Miss Zhou.”  
The woman behind the desk in the foyer looks up and laughs, standing.  
“It is, let me help you with your coat.” Mei suggests, walking towards him.  
“Oh no, no. I’ve got it, ma’am.” He says, shaking his head and shrugging off his coat, retrieving the note. “I’m sure you got better things to do than help me. Has anyone showed up for me?”  
“Oh yes. That lawyer you’re always mooning over. I sent him up to your office and brought him tea.”  
McCree’s head whips around with a small grin, to pleased to even give Mei a dirty look for the mooning comment. He ruffles his hair in an attempt to straighten it and runs a hand over his beard, neatly trimmed by his step-father once he’d received the note. The task done lovingly but begrudgingly, scolding McCree the entire time that a man of 34 years should be able to trim his own beard. The truth was he could do it himself, or go to a proper barber, but he liked the excuse to visit. He hangs up the coat and hurries up the steps, Mei chuckling as he ascends and going back to her post at the desk. Pouring over results from tests she’d done. McCree stops when he gets up to the top of the stairs, taking a deep breath. Not wanting to see too excited. Despite his he’s still buzzing with excited energy.  
He opens the door as casually as he can and clears his throat, Hanzo looks over and sets down the knickknack he’d been looking at in its place on the bookshelf. He appears pensive but otherwise, looks just as handsome as he’d remembered. All broad shoulders, trim waist and silky hair. A vision in the dark blue suit he’d chosen. A smile does grace the lawyers lips as McCree enters the room fully. “Jesse. I’ve missed you, my friend. How is the business treating you?”  
“Oh quiet well. Quite well indeed.No complaints. My uh, expertise hasn’t made it overseas, I assume?”  
“No sadly, the good people of Hanamura don’t get news of crimes in Chicago. Well, except that Holmes fellow. But that’s a rather special case now isn’t it?”  
McCree shudders, nodding. “You’re telling me. What can I do for you? Seeing as you’ve elected to meet me here rather than at yours or mine.”  
Hanzo hums, expression souring and he glances down at the floor.  
“Well you see, I’ve actually come to hire you to locate my brother. The sooner the better, as it takes some time to get back to Japan. Hence the note, I apologize if it was hard to read. I was rather panicked at the time of penning it.”  
McCree hums, patting his breast pocket. “I still was happy to get it either way. Now what makes you think I’d be able to find your brother over someone who, y’know, spoke a lick more of Japanese than me?”  
Hanzo sighs, moving to the window and looking out of it. McCree takes the opportunity to sit at his desk, pulling out a pen and paper to write down whatever information Hanzo can give him about the pending case. Hanzo runs his hand over his chin and stares out the window.  
“I’m enlisting your help because you can’t be purchased by my family. Hanamura is not nearly as big as Tokyo, so it’s quite easy for my family to assert their influence.” He says, a bit delicately. As thought he’s not sure he should be revealing this information.  
“I’d tried asking around but to no avail. The only people who’d talk to me were this family who runs a ryokan in Hanamura. They seemed just as upset with his disappearance as I was, but wouldn’t tell me why. I assume it’s because their eldest son was our childhood friend.” Hanzo sighs and looks down. “And everyone else just… didn’t talk to me, I know it’s my family’s influence.” Hanzo shakes his head.  
McCree scribbles all that down, a teasing snort coming from above him. “And you say my English writing is illegible.” McCree looks up at him with an arched eyebrow. “Sorry.”  
“Nah I know my business writing is chicken scratch. Keep going, when’d you last see him?”  
“A week before I left to return here, admittedly he’d been dodging me for a while before I actually got to see him. I was… a little worried, but when I got to see him he seemed fine. A little tired, but fine. We discussed moving for a time. There felt like there was something he wanted to tell me, but was nervous about it. Then… he went missing. Right after he went back to the family home to get some papers from our mother.”  
“And is your mom…..”  
“No, after our father passed she divorced herself entirely from the family business. She’d move if it wasn’t for tradition.” Hanzo explains. “I wish I had more information for you, but this is what I have.”  
“Alright well, could I get a description? I know you’ll be there with me, and that… everyones aware of your brother. But I have no idea.”  
Hanzo nods. “He’s 5’7”, sort of a…. Slender yet muscled build, brown eyes, he was letting his roots grow out for some reason….”  
“Beg pardon?”  
“He found a way to dye his hair green when we were young. I swear he’d make an amazing chemist if he just…. Applied himself.” Hanzo shakes with a fond smile, shaking his head. “Offered to do mine with some dark blue back then but I declined.”  
“So he’d have black hair with dyed tips, is that right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright, that’s pretty detailed. He got a tattoo too?”  
“On his back. So nothing would really be noticable.”  
“Alright got it. So I reckon you’ll be wanting to head out soon.”  
Hanzo nods. “Yes, I’ve got my return tickets purchased, I’m sure we can get yours as we go.”  
McCree hums and ducks under his desk, pulling out an old suitcase. “Haven’t used this in ages… I’ll have to pack it. You hold on a moment, Han. I’m gonna let pops know I’m travelin’ again.”  
Hanzo nods and moves to hold the door open for McCree, who chuckle and winks as he passes through. “Such a gentleman.” Hanzo rolls his eyes but McCree can tell he’s holding back a smile. Just down the hall the door to Gabe’s office is open, it’s much bigger than McCree’s. But it is only fair since the man did get here first after all. So it never bothered McCree, not that he needed anything much fancier than what he’s got. Knocking on the door McCree enters once he hears the grunt of acknowledgment. “Come in.” Gabriel sits back in his plush chair and removes his glasses, setting them on the desk. “Ah, my little vaquerito. What can I do for you?” He chuckles. Gabriel Reyes was a handsome man, it was no mystery anyone had to solve to see how he’d scored so many husbands in his younger years. Fortunately, McCree thought, Jack’s such a good fit for him.  
McCree steps up to the desk. “Hey pop, just comin’ in to let you know that I’m heading out to Japan with Hanzo. He’s got a job for me trying to locate his brother.”  
Gabe hums and nods. “Alright. You gonna be good on that boat?”  
McCree sighs. “Yes. Probably. I’m sure I’ll get through the voyage fine.”  
Gabriel hums and raises an eyebrow. “Alright. I’ll let Jack know. And you better make a husband out of that lawyer, Jesse.” Gabe points at him with a little glare. McCree’s face flares up and he looks down at the ground.  
“Dad. Look, I’m…. it’s a process. Okay? I can’t just walk up and claim the fella.” McCree mutters and looks pretty sheepish overall. Gabe hums. “Well, you’re not getting any younger, a catch like that could get any man he wanted. I know the feeling, to be honest.”  
McCree rolls his eyes and exhales. “Dad. I get it. You want me married. I want me married too. I’ll write.” He says, thumping the door frame and heading back to his office. He smiles over at Hanzo. “Let’s ride, partner.” Hanzo rolls his eyes and heads down the stairs to get his things from Mei. McCree chuckles and hovers around his office a bit, throwing a few cursory things he’d need in his suitcase. Crouching, he pulls out his key ring and unlocks the bottom drawer of the desk. Reaching in, he pulls out Peacekeeper and inspects it. He runs his thumb over the detailing and twirls the spur on the gun handle. Sighing, he packs her up and puts her in the case too before reaching in again and pulling out a small box. He opens it and looks at the engraved ring inside. It was an heirloom of his one of his mother’s. McCree’d never been able to find out which one, but he reckoned it didn’t matter. The ring was a ring. Hearing the brisk footsteps of Hanzo ascending the steps he closes it and stuffs it in the inner pocket of his suit jacket. Grabbing the handle of his suitcase he smiles as he stands. Face to face with a rather… terse looking Hanzo.  
“Sorry, just making sure I got everything I needed from the office.”  
“Hm.” Hanzo responds, a little cooly, somehow looking down at him despite being a full six inches shorter than him. And man did McCree have it bad.  
“My luggage is still at the train station, I asked them to hold it for me.” Hanzo explains as he turns on his heel and starts down the stairs. McCree quickly following behind, pausing to put on his hat and other various layers before picking up the case again and following Hanzo back into the bitter cold. The temperature a little more bearable with Hanzo there, he thinks, following behind Hanzo and not listening to a word the man was saying. Just looking at him with a dumb infatuated look he’s sure everyone could see. Hanzo walks quickly, weaving his way through the people while McCree just barrels right through them. The man nimble and delicate, pausing at intersections before starting right back up again. It was a wonder the man needed to breath. Before McCree even knew what was going on they were standing on his front stoop, Hanzo looking at him expectantly. “... Oh right.”  
“Have you been listening to a word I’ve said?”  
“Honestly, I have not.”  
Hanzo snorts, shaking his head. “Typical. I suppose you were distracted?”  
“You’ve looked in a mirror, anyone with workin’ eyeballs would be.”  
Hanzo goes just a very light shade of pink. “Flatterer. The door, if you would?”  
McCree nods and unlocks the door, gesturing Hanzo in. The man enters and stands a little stiffly in the foyer. Comfortable in the man's presence but under the circumstances, he’s tense. McCree can tell it’s the bad kind, not the excited kind he’d seen the man get in court when he’s got the suspect cornered on the stand. So he hurries himself up, haphazardly throwing things into the case. Making sure to grab the essentials as he heads back downstairs. “Alright Han. Got everything I’d need to figure out where your brother is.” He grins and Hanzo nods, turning and heading out the door. Just as quickly and fluidly as he had before.  
“I do hope you can find him, Jesse. I’m putting a lot of faith in you, and I know it’s well placed.” He says, turning for a moment and looking at Jesse with something soft in his eyes that tugs at the heart.  
“I’ll do my damndest, Hanzo.” He says, reaching out and gently cupping Hanzo’s face with one hand. Hanzo rests his hand over McCree for a moment, the two trapped in a moment neither can quite explain before it feels like the world comes back into focus and both men break apart with a little jolt.  
“We should… get going.”  
McCree nods. Dumbly. “Yeah, we should. Time being a factor and all.”  
He follows Hanzo out the door.  
“That moment was might nice though…”  
It’s just unfortunate that Hanzo could hear that over the wind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree and Hanzo begin their journey across the continent and the Pacific.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came up with this AU idea while watching Nancy Drew PC game playthroughs, so I couldn't leave out a cameo by the girl detective herself. Enjoy!! xx

_Look to the stars, if ever you are lonely, little one. I will be looking too, and perhaps it won’t be so lonely. Peer into a telescope, if your loneliness persists, in the sky will be a magnificent cloud, twinkling with lights. That is me, and those lights are you. I am cradling you close to me, providing for you all the things you will need to grow big and strong. So that one day you too may be a cloud of your own, with twinkling lights you keep close and nurture._

McCree wakes from a dream of a hazy memory with a jolt, sitting up and looking around with a bit of a confused look. Once the surroundings fade in he takes a deep breath. Exhaling, he looks across to Hanzo, the man’s hand extended and a worried expression on his face. McCree smiles easily in response.  
“Was I talking in my sleep?”  
“Yes.”  
McCree laughs a little. He scratches the back of his head, straightening himself up a little bit. McCree glances out the window and whistles. “Slept right through us takin’ off.” He listens to the train moving and it almost luls him back to sleep. McCree grunts and slaps himself gently. Rustling through his stuff he pulls out his notebook and coughs. He opens it and goes through his notes. Hanzo peers on but still cannot fathom how McCree can read his own writing.  
“So uh, I was hoping I could ask you just a couple more questions?”  
“Go on.”  
“You said he has scars, what kind of scars?”  
“... The type you’d expect from a brutal attack with a bladed weapon.”  
“And did these scars have anything to do with your family?”  
Hanzo pauses, looking uncomfortable and sliding back in the seat, crossing his arms. His gaze is diverted to anywhere but McCree. Mouth a thin line he nods.  
“Is it involved in the event you won’t talk about?”  
“I’m not sure why poking a still healing wound will help.” Hanzo snaps, eyes snapping to McCree’s for a moment. A fire behind them as he glares at the man, before his gaze is once again diverted. McCree sighs heavily and lightly tosses the pen onto the table. Leaning back as well.  
“I’m just trying to get as many facts as possible. I know it’s tough for you, but it’s going to be tougher if I don’t have the full story.” He explains, taking his hat off and setting it aside. Running a hand through his hair he sighs. “I can already tell from your reaction you were involved, I’m already too invested in you to turn back now.”  
“It hardly seems fair.”  
“Pardon?”  
“It hardly seems fair that I’ll be revealing a painful moment, yet you won’t be.” Hanzo says softly and uncrosses his arms. “A crime for a crime. So to speak.”  
McCree is quiet for a very long time, considering his options and standing up. He goes to the door of their seating cabin, opening it and looking right to left. Before going a step further to check the cars on either side of theirs. Once satisfied he goes back to their cabin, before thinking up on it further.  
On the one hand, he considers, he’ll have the information. On the other hand, he’ll be revealing a long long kept secret that he and Sombra have kept since childhood. It was indeed a big sacrifice he was asking of Hanzo, and likely not something that he should force. Looking at what he’d been given in terms of information and what he’d sussed out from Hanzo’s reactions, it wasn’t a hard event to figure out. But the knowledge that McCree doesn’t know the particulars.... Well McCree bets that it gives Hanzo just a little peace of mind, and who was he to take that from the man before he was comfortable with sharing. And… it wouldn’t be himself McCree was selling out. Equivalent exchange this was not. He sighs and runs a hand over his beard.  
“... Okay. You don’t have to tell me about it. But your family is dangerous and they don’t like Genji much, is that right?”  
Hanzo visibly deflates and almost ages, the tension and stress leaving his body and he looks tired beyond his years. It tugs at McCree’s heart, making him feel a little guilty that he’d caused such stress in the man.  
“Yes…”  
“Okay.”  
After that tense moment McCree let Hanzo free from questions for a bit while he simply scribbled down notes. Places to go, people to talk to, getting himself in order to find out what was the best course of action to find Genji was. Eventually McCree stands and stretches. “Think we should head to the dining car to see about lunch?” He asks, a little awkwardly. Still unsure where they stood with the tension. Hanzo looks up from the book he was reading, nodding.  
“Yes.” He responds, taking his spectacles off the bridge of his nose and tucking them back into his jacket pocket. “You’re going like that?”  
“It’s just lunch.”  
Hanzo hums but accepts the answer. “Acceptable. A more casual look suits you better anyways.” He says, looking up McCree’s back as he pulls open the door, with a small smile.  
McCree feels his face heat up and a fit of bashfulness coming over him. He swallows and heads out of the door. The sudden fear grips him that he might hurt the man’s feelings not responding to the compliment. So he clears his throat and nods. “Thanks, Han! Means a heck of a lot coming from you.” He doesn’t turn to see it in time, but there’s a very pleased smile on Hanzo’s face. Unlike any McCree’s seen. Just for a moment.  
The walk is short, their car blissfully close to the dining car. Once seated and with their meals placed in front of them, the mood does lift considerably. Their grim quest set to the wayside for a moment in favor of their usual camaraderie. Hanzo having to restrain his laughs as McCree regales him with tales of his more humorous cases. With Hanzo firing back his own stories of some of the dumbest suspects and witnesses he’d had in the courtroom. The two were having a time of it, just barely keeping themselves from making a scene. It made sense to McCree, not a lot that couldn’t be solved with a decent meal. So said his step-father. Time and time again that philosophy proved itself correct.  
Once they reached dessert Hanzo hums, considering their choices.  
“I’ll have the Peach Cake. Thought I’m sure it won’t live up to the ones I had in my childhood.”  
“Oh I can’t imagine it will, far too much sugar. I’ll have the Dutch Apple pie.” He says to their server.  
She nods and head off to get their desserts.  
“And you were saying, hun?”  
A smile flutters on Hanzo’s face and he clears his throat, picking up his cup of coffee to take a sip.  
“So I was questioning the coroner, and admittedly some of the questions I was given were pretty stupid. No fault of the mans, so I ask him. ‘Doctor, how many autopsies have you performed on the deceased?’ and the man looks at me oddly, because of course it’s all of them.” Hanzo pauses to laugh to himself just a little. “So he’s just looking at me and I prompt him again. The response he gives, ‘With all due respect counselor, all of them have been. When I attempt the procedure on the living, they simply put up too much of a fight.’”  
McCree lets out a bark of laughter before putting a hand over his mouth, raising the other in apology at the woman at the table across from them. She huffs and snaps her book back open. McCree clearing his throat and turns back to Hanzo.  
“Good lord Han, what kinda DA did we vote for?”  
“Hopefully me, in a few years.” He says with a twinkle in his eyes.  
“Oh I’d vote for you for sure, Hanny-bee.” McCree says, tacking on the nickname without thinking.  
“Oh? That’s a new one.”  
McCree freezes, face going beet red. Hanzo elegantly picks up the cup again and takes a sip.  
“I like it.”  
McCree relaxes, face still a little red as he smiles.  
“It fits the idea your father had, of marrying you off to me.”  
There’s a most wicked glint in the man’s eyes as he smiles over the lip of the cup. McCree sits stock still, Hanzo having to take the dessert plates from the poor girl. Asking her for a refill. “Sure thing!” She smiles.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, is your father Carson Drew, by any chance?”  
“Oh, yes!”  
“I thought so, you look _just_ like his late wife, and I apologize if I’ve struck a nerve there, young lady. You tell him Hanzo Shimada sends his regards.” He says, pulling out a couple dollars to tip her with a wink.  
The young waitress smiles and takes it, tucking it into her apron, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing as she goes off to get the carafe of coffee.  
In the time of the short conversation, McCree managed to snap out of his stupor.  
“You uh, you overheard that did you?”  
“You’re not the only person who can sneak around and overhear things.” Hanzo says, looking over to observe the young lady stalling by a pair of suspicious looking characters, just far enough to not be noticed spying. He chuckles and shakes his head. “It’s… as I understand it, a “process”? Yes?”  
McCree hides behind a hand and takes a bite of his pie, Hanzo smugly taking a bit of his own cake, wrinkling his nose at the cloying sweetness of the American preparation.  
“Well yeah, it’s not like the old days where a marriage is based on just… arrangement. I want to know you.”  
Hanzo glances up at him as his coffee is refreshed, his face a little surprised at this answer. Flattered by it. “I... Me too.” He smiles picking up the cup and thanking Miss Drew for the refill, slipping her another 50 cents. She tries to return it but he insists and, flustered, she strides away.  
They work on their dessert in comfortable silence, a warmer sensation coming over the scene as the two men bask in their mutual budding romance. Or at least, that’s how Hanzo perceives it. Unaware currently of the detectives depth a bit. But that’s fine by McCree, that time will come and McCree knows, just like the situation in Hanzo’s past, he can’t force it. Once their meal has come to completion they stand to head back to their car. Hanzo stopping to converse just a bit more with the young Miss Drew before they head back.  
Seated once more McCree furrows his brow. “So, who was that young lady?”  
“Miss Nancy Drew, the daughter of a defense attorney from River Heights. Fancies herself a bit of an amateur detective.”  
“Oh! I heard about her, heard she got inspired by me~” McCree says, responding with a cocky wink.  
“Mmm.” Hanzo says, clearly not impressed. But the smile betrays his amusement with McCree’s ego. He goes to his bag and pulls out the book he’d been reading before they went to lunch, glasses once again perched elegantly on his nose. McCree sucks in a little breath and pulls a larger book from his own bag and a pencil, rather than a pen this time. He spend several hours while Hanzo reads sketching the man. The drawing not unnoticed but not commented on, a small smile gracing Hanzo’s face for a time that makes its way into the sketch. He’s got several he’s done from memory, but he’s appreciated all the times he could get a live model.

A few days pass and McCree stumbles out of his bed in their sleeper cabin, going over to the little shared bathroom and splashing some water on his face before going through his morning routine. He forgoes the tie today, opting for just his undershirt, button up, slacks and suspenders. Boots pulled on he grabs his notebook and heads for their seating cabin. Peering in he finds Hanzo inside, already up and reading a different book. A full tray with coffee and all the accoutrements. McCree opens the door and whistles. “Didn’t know we were getting fancy.”  
Hanzo looks up, smiles, and looks back at his book. “A gift, from Miss Drew.”  
“Well, what a mighty nice young lady Mr. Drew’s raised.”  
“Indeed.” Hanzo glances out the window. “We’re in your territory, aren’t we?”  
McCree looks out the window. “Yeah, we are.” He says, fondly. “I remember spending some time here, raising hell, before I was sent up to live with Pa in Indiana.”  
“Your mother’s are from here, then?”  
“Yep! Momma was a Hopi native, and Ma was a Mexican immigrant. Was with them for two blissful years.”  
“What happened?”  
“The American Government ain’t exactly the nicest to those who actually own the land and were born on it before anyone else.” McCree says, sighing and plopping himself onto the opposite seat. Picking up a cup and the ornate carafe he pours himself a cup. “So… they took me, claiming my Momma wasn’t ‘fit’ to be a mother. Wasn’t allowed contact till I got adopted by Gabriel. He never really cared much for the government’s treatment of those they felt didn’t ‘deserve’ the liberties of everyone else.”  
“A good man.”  
McCree nods. “... If we stop, we should get out and see what kind of town we’re paused at. Just for a moment.”  
Hanzo smiles softly and nods. “We should.”  
The rest of the train ride is rather uneventful, they do get a chance to take a little stroll around a small mining town the train stops at for a minor repair. Hanzo smiles as McCree pauses to talk to everyone he runs into for a moment. Sometimes in English, sometimes in Spanish, sometimes in a language Hanzo wouldn’t be able to identify if he’d been asked. McCree explains on the way back that the language was his mother’s native tongue. He’d insisted upon learning it since he could think for himself. Wanting to have a more solid connection to that side of his family. Hanzo smiled, recounting to McCree a story of their mother sneaking them out to meet her family members, and how one of their Aunts always snuck them candy. It struck McCree that living the way Hanzo did, trapped in those castle walls, must have been very lonely. He clenches a fist, struck by the urge to embrace the man and give him a tight hug. However, in such company it would be out of place. So he refrained until they were in the privacy of their sleeping car, changing their dusty shoes.  
Hanzo makes a small noise and returns the embrace, confused as to the nature of it but accepting nonetheless. He smiles into McCree’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of the man’s cologne and aftershave. “I’m not sure what this is about, but it’s nice.” He mumbles into said shoulder.  
“More I hear about living as a ‘proper Shimada’ the lonelier it sounds and I wanted to do something that made you feel like you weren’t so alone.”  
His face is pleasantly surprised, used to the man’s niceties but not such a blatant answer to a question. “Oh… Thank you.... Your presence alone is enough to make me feel as though I’m not alone.”  
“Good. Bet it’d be even less so if we found your brother, so I’m determined to find him. Ain’t right not having a family. Life just ain’t fair that way, gotta have someone to go against the world with.”  
That gives Hanzo pause for a moment, narrowing his eyes for just a moment.  
“Something wrong, Hanzo?”  
Hanzo is quiet for just a moment. “No, that’s just… an interesting philosophy. My grandmother would hate you.” He chuckles.  
“Well, from what I’ve heard, the feeling would be mutual.”  
Shoes changed the rest of the trip is spent either dozing or reading on Hanzo’s end, with McCree either making conversation or dozing as well.  
Once in San Diego, they had a couple days till their ship was to set sail. A blessed couple of days for McCree to locate and any everything to combat what he was sure was going to be an eon's worth of sea sickness. Hanzo laughed as he joined McCree on this excursion. Hanzo also helped himself to purchasing some clothes for the two of them. Going to a woman who painstakingly took all of McCree measurements while critiquing his current style to Hanzo in broken Japanese heavily accented with an Indian accent.  
“Please Satya, He’s doing his best, I think the roguish look suits him.”  
“Mmm. You always have, priya.”  
“What’s that mean?” McCree pipes in, Satya wrinkles her nose.  
“The English equivalent would be ‘dear’, I believe.”  
McCree files away that little bit of knowledge. There’s a small spark of jealously even though the two clearly have no romantic interest. He can’t help it. At least he still had “Hanny bee” in his back pocket.  
Errands done there was naught left to do but wait for their boat. And once on the boat and in their cabin, McCree went right to sleep. Sleeping right through their departure, to Hanzo’s amusement. He takes it upon himself to get a couple of meals for McCree. Assuming he’ll be quite hungry when he gets up, and heads up to the top deck to enjoy some sun and read. There wasn’t very much they did on the journey.  
The closer they got to Japan, the more the tension built up in Hanzo posture. McCree was on the receiving end of more than a few snaps and cold retorts. They stung, but what stung more was the realization in Hanzo’s eyes each time that he’d hurt the man. As they packed and prepared to disembark, Hanzo paused.  
“I…. I am sorry about the way I spoke to you. I am just very… stressed about all of this. I know that is no excuse for how I’ve spoken to you this past week and a half. But… it’s not on you.” Hanzo sighs, running a hand over his forehead. “I do hope you can forgive me, Jesse.” He says, softly. McCree pauses and turns to wrap his arms around Hanzo, holding him tight.  
“I forgive you, darling. I may not know everything, but I know enough to know that your family makes you very tense.”  
“.... Thank you, Jesse.”  
McCree pauses, before risking a small peck to the top of Hanzo’s head. “You’re welcome, Han.” He says softly into the man’s soft hair.  
Hanzo smiles into McCree’s chest when his hair is kissed.  
“Then let us make haste, my dear.”  
McCree’s heart soars at the nickname, giving him one more tiny kiss to the top of his head. It wasn’t much, but it was progress. As Hanzo had, unfortunately, overheard, this was a process. And so far, things were looking good.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins at the Kitagawa Ryokan, McCree gets the story of the day Genji went missing. As well as learns more about what Genji's been getting up to after coming back to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up for you lovely readers, Genji is a trans man who has been pregnant and given birth. This chapter and some moments in the next few allude to this. But it's never going to be graphically talked about as it has no bearing on the story. And I'm not personally qualified to go into the details. Genji mentions it once directly later down the line. But in no detail.
> 
> If this bothers anyone and you don't want to keep reading, that's totally fine and I understand. If you do keep reading, hopefully I have approached this respectfully and with tact, but if I haven't, feel free to let me know. :)

Japan was gorgeous, McCree had been struck speechless the second they disembarked from the ship, looking around as Hanzo arranged a train for them to Hanamura. It was a little outside of Tokyo and the American lamented not being able to explore the Japanese metropolis, but they were there for a reason. Leisure would have to wait. Though not as long as McCree had assumed. Hanzo had arranged with the Kitagawa family, the childhood friend, for them to stay at their ryokan. Once boarded onto the train, McCree allows his mouth to close. “Han… this place is gorgeous!” He says, joy bubbling up. It’s infectious, and Hanzo laughs softly and shakes his head. “Thank you. I’m glad you find my homeland beautiful. I do too, from the castle you could see Mount Fuji. I hadn’t appreciated it then, but now, I would give anything to see that view.” Hanzo ponders on that. “Well… not anything.”  
McCree hums. The ride is quick and quiet, McCree glued to the window of their cabin, a small smile plastered on his face. Hanzo can’t help but watch the man’s face as he’s enraptured by the scenery. McCree looks over to Hanzo when he’s gently tapped in the arm, standing in acknowledgement to grab his luggage. They get off the train and a woman about Hanzo’s age approaches them, her hair tied back simply. 

 

Hanzo goes a brilliant red and mutters a ‘you’re welcome’ back to her in Japanese.  
“She’s been tasked with escorting us back to the ryokan.” He explains to McCree, looking mildly uncomfortable.  
“What’d she call you to get such a reaction?”  
Hanzo makes a noise. “She… it’s the honorific she used, ‘donno’. The rough translation is “Lord” and I’m… not really comfortable being called that. But etiquette wise it’d be just as obtuse to ask her not to call me that.” He sighs. “It’s not incorrect I feel like the connotation is that I still have a decent amount of power in Hanamura. It does not help that I….” Hanzo pauses for a bit. “I dated her. Before realizing my attraction to men, and she her own attraction to women. I am excited to meet her wife though. Sango is a very intelligent young woman, I can only assume her wife is just as bright.”  
McCree grins wolfishly. “Reckon I’ll be learning quite a lot about you on this trip.”  
Hanzo shoots him a look of indeterminate emotion. But McCree figures it’s somewhere between annoyed and still embarrassed.  
There are a few etiquette things that Hanzo translates for McCree on the way there, Sango explaining them for McCree’s benefit. 

“Well how ‘bout that!”  
“It bothered our governess so much.” Hanzo chuckles. “It certainly makes it easier, he’ll be able to translate if I’m unavailable.”  
Once at the inn Hanzo indicates which slippers McCree should use, and directs him to bow properly. McCree’s a little overwhelmed, it’s a definite culture shock compared to when he visited France. But he’s doing his damndest to keep up with it all. It’s much easier when they’re in their room, sitting at the low table with tea being presented to them. This part of the experience was much less stressful for him. Hanzo chuckles just a little and thanks the young girl for her assistance. She bows her way out and McCree exhales relaxing even further. “There’s a lot of etiquette involved here isn’t there.”  
Hanzo has a small half smile on his face. “Indeed. You’re doing quite well though! I’m impressed. Fortunately you won’t have to go through much with dinner. We’re eating with them in their private section of the building. A courtesy I… don’t feel like I deserve…”  
“But it’d be rude to turn it down?”  
“You’re learning.”  
McCree chuckles, Hanzo stands and heads for the sliding door to their bathroom. “I’m going to wash up and soak for a while before dinner. I’ve been told to let you know you have free range to explore and look for clues. Genji’s been living here, after all.”  
McCree nods, sipping the tea. Tea’d never really been his thing, but he’s willing to give it a go out of politeness. Once at least one cup is slowly consumed he stands, hazarding a peek into the bathroom. He feels like quite the voyeur, but after seeing Hanzo is in the bath he goes to that partition, leaving the man some modesty. “I’m gonna take a look around, Han.”  
“Alright! Their baths are quite nice, perhaps after dinner you should join me.” McCree goes red in the cheeks and clears his throat. “I uh, sure. Sounds nice.” McCree says and hurries out of the bathroom and their conversation. Slipping his slippers on, and straightening his clothes, he steps into the hallway. McCree studies everything he can as close as possible. He knows it’s unlikely Genji had anything to do with the operations, but if there’s something he can uncover. McCree aches for a cigar to chew on, but he passes on the notion. There’s no explicit instructions not to, but he’d rather not have to parse out that conversation.  
After a frustratingly disappointing search of public areas, and more than a few odd looks from guests, McCree sighs and decides to spend some time in the expansive garden. Slowly strolling around, he takes in the views. It’s winter now, but he bets the trees are gorgeous in Spring. He makes a mental note to convince Hanzo to come back here again, maybe not to Hanamura, but to Japan. McCree heads back into the building, nearly running into a man holding a baby. “O-oh uh…. I don’t... “ Flailing mentally for an explanation he makes a sheepish face and tips his hat. The man laughs.  
“Do not worry, I speak English.”  
“Oh… You must be Kazuki Kitagawa?”  
“Yes. You must be Hanzo’s friend ah….”  
“McCree. Jesse McCree.”  
“Yes! McCree. I apologize, I’ve been so concerned with Genji going missing, I’ve been scatterbrained. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Kazuki holds out his hand, McCree looks him over while he shakes his hand. Kazuki’s built but with a little softness around the middle, McCree estimates he’s about…. 5’9”, possibly 6’ even, wedding ring. He looks tired but that’s to be expected of a worried childhood friend. McCree sets his hands on his hips. “Well Mr. Kitagawa, I hope the little missy doesn’t mind if I ask you a few questions?”  
Kazuki shakes his head. “Of course not, she’s an angel. Aren’t you Kaede? Please, let’s have a seat.” McCree nods and follows Kazuki to the public sitting room, sinking down onto the pillow as Kazuki gets himself and Kaede settled. McCree pulls out his notebook and pen.  
“First I’d like you to tell me about the nature of your relationship with Genji.”  
“... Do you promise to keep it from Hanzo for now?”  
McCree narrows his eyes, looking between the pleading look, the baby and back to the wedding ring.  
“... Sure. Didn’t ask for permission, I reckon?”  
The man relaxes and shakes his head. “No. I didn’t. But it would have taken too long, and I’d already waited long enough. I’ve had feelings for him for a while, and once he came back from Nepal, I confessed my emotions. And was more than overjoyed to have them returned. We were married just over a year ago, it was a very private affair. He wanted to tell Hanzo about us, and about Kaede, but he was keeping it a surprise. He was going to meet with Hanzo to tell him in the afternoon of the day he went missing. But he never got the chance. After he left to speak with his family about getting some documents, he vanished.”  
“Tell me about that day, was there anything odd you can note?”  
“Just that he was more nervous than usual, he wouldn’t let go of Kaede. I had to pry her from him. I think he was afraid they might hurt him. Or worse. He took his wakizashi, a short blade, with him hidden in the waistband of his slacks. He got up, went through his usual morning routine, hindered a little by holding Kaede at his hip, ate breakfast, tucked the knife into his slacks, and left after saying goodbye. When he hadn’t shown up to supper with Hanzo, he came round to ask about his brother. I told him what had happened and he went white as a sheet. He excused himself and I assume it was to go search for Genji.”  
McCree jots this all down, internally growing concerned about the possibilities.  
“Well, thank you for the information. I’ll keep your secret, make sure Hanzo doesn’t find out before Genji tells him. And I’ll see to it that he does.”  
Kazuki smiles, a little bleakly. “Hopefully I won’t have to hold a seance for that to happen.” He murmurs and McCree rests a hand onto his shoulder giving it a squeeze. “You won’t have to do that. I promise.” McCree stands himself up and closes the notebook. Grateful Hanzo was still no closer to being able to read his handwriting, and that the secret won’t be revealed that way. “I’m heading back to my room, and I can’t thank your family enough for letting us stay here.”  
“It is no problem, my family adores Genji. And we’ve typically kept ourselves out of the influence of the less friendly Shimada as a result.” Kazuki says, nodding a little. “I hope over dinner we can discuss less depressing topics.”  
McCree tips his hat at Kaz and heads back, entering the room to find Hanzo fixing a tie in the mirror. He pauses to watch the man, hair down and damp. He has the inexplicable urge to move it to the side and kiss the back of his neck. But holds back for the moment. He clears his throat to indicate his arrival back to the room and Hanzo looks over to him in the mirror. “Ah! Jesse. Find anything on your rounds?”  
“Yeah got a chance to speak with your childhood friend.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah apparently the only odd thing that happened was that he took a knife with him to speak with your family. And that he was extremely nervous.”  
“A sensible decision. And a wise reaction.”  
McCree nods, shifting from foot to foot. “So uh, about your comment earlier. About the bath…”  
"Hmm?" Hanzo looks at him quizzically for a moment before he realizes. "Oh. It’s common in onsen for baths to be taken publically. I apologize if I offended at all.”  
“Oh. Well then in that case I’d be willing to join you.” He says, grabbing the tie from the chest of drawers and pulling Hanzo’s hair back. “Up or down?”  
Hanzo goes pink in the mirror, glancing back at McCree in the mirror. “Up.” He says, softly, handing back the comb he’d been using. Hanzo keeps going with the tie while McCree makes quick work of his hair, tying it up in a ponytail and keeping it combed out. Sort of satisfying his need to run his hand through Hanzo's hair in a small capacity. “I noticed, there’s only one futon. I can request a second one if you’d like.”  
“Don’t want to sleep with me?”  
“You’re putting words in my mouth, Detective.” Hanzo says, amused.  
“Alright that's fair. I’ll be fine sleeping next to you.”  
McCree’s heart pounds a little at the thought of it but he’s very outwardly placid. Going to the bathroom to wash his face and get cleaned up for dinner. He puts on a nicer outfit, not one of his new ones. Those were far too fancy for a dinner with just the family. But he hopes to have a chance to wear those while they were here. He does up his tie, and not paying attention does it up crooked as all get out. He curses under his breath. “Allow me.” Hanzo says, sidling up to McCree and taking the tie in his hands. Deftly tying it and settling the knot evenly in McCree’s collar. He smooths down the shirt and smiles. “Satya had a point, back in the States. I do like the roguish look.” Hanzo murmurs, glancing up through his lashes at McCree. “And perhaps, there’s a bit of selfishness to my desire to have you join me.” Before McCree can ask what me means by that, though the intent is very obviously clear, the door is slid open and a little girl waits for them expectantly.  
“Not a lotta boys born to the family?”  
“No, Kazuki is both the youngest child and the oldest boy. So he stood to inherit the ryokan, as well as taking on the odd tradition. Where the eldests initials would be two K’s.”  
McCree thinks to himself. If it was normally handed down to a boy, and Kazuki and Genji’s daughter was Kaede Kitagawa, either they hadn’t planned to have more children, couldn’t have more children, or were bucking tradition. Maybe there were clues there, but he couldn’t very well ask Hanzo without revealing the secret. He’d have to suss out the reason some other way. McCree pulls o nout his notebook and jots that information down before tucking his notebook and pen in the inside pocket of his jacket before putting the garment back on. He huffs and runs a hand through his hair before putting his hat back on.  
“Alright. Shall we go to dinner then?”  
Hanzo smiles and heads for the door, putting his slippers back on and sliding the door open. He leads the way to the families personal quarters. Waiting politely for them to be invited in. The older woman who opens the sliding screen door is overjoyed to see Hanzo. She speaks to him in very rapid Japanese and Hanzo gives her a very polite peck on the cheek. 

McCree doesn’t know what Hanzo said, but it’s caused a knowing light to glitter in the woman’s eyes.  
“Kazuki’s mother.”  
“Ma’am.” He tips his hat and she laughs behind her hand. 

Hanzo smiles fondly and takes a seat at the table. McCree sitting to one side of him and looking very bashful about the way he’s sitting. He’d tried, by god did he try, but his thighs were regrettably too thick and he had to sit cross legged. Another one of Kazuki’s older sisters comes over and leans down to Hanzo, whispering to him while she balances a baby on one hip, (not Kaede, McCree notes) and manages a three year old that is tugging on her kimono.  
“Matsuko says we should visit the Hikawa shrine and ask the priestess there about Genji. She’d been by recently and the young girl who lives there said she had a premonition after he’d visited. I’m not sure how much stock I put into the mystical. But if Genji had been seen there.”  
“Yeah, it’ll probably do good to ask what he was at the Shrine for.”  
“I assume praying, but this one also sells charms and my brother was into that sort of thing when we were young. Maybe it’s carried over.”  
“You think the charms could tell us something about what Genji’s been up to?”  
“Possibly.”  
McCree nods and scribbles that down in his notebook while they’re given drinks. The family files in and sits down, all of them greeting Hanzo and intrigued by the foreigner in the room. McCree bashfully waves at all of them, taking off his hat when the older ladies walk in and fighting the urge to stand for them. Soon food is brought out, Hanzo providing explanations when needed. Kazuki’s mom and grandmother found themselves very pleased with McCree’s eagerness to eat and try everything at the table, sometimes waving their hands and shushing Hanzo before he explains it. It’s very familial and McCree even gets a proper chance to play with Kaede. Though the longer he plays the more difficult he finds to keep the secret of Hanzo’s niece from the man. He slips in the questions when applicable and gets varying responses of the same kind Kazuki gave him. A few members of the family give him locations to check out that he’d find would be forthcoming with information, and McCree has gotten himself a list of a few young ladies in town who Genji enjoyed speaking with or had interacted with.  
By the end of the night both men are delightfully tipsy. Not nearly enough to be drunk, as they return to their room. Content and full, Hanzo explains the process of bathing through giggles as McCree disrobes. The normally composed man flushed and giggling, peering at the man through his fingers with a loopy grin. Once they’re washed and in the bath, McCree lights up a cigar and offers it to Hanzo. The man takes a drag and exhales, sighing. “That was the most pleasant dinner I’ve had with anything remotely close to a family.”  
“I don’t count?”  
“Don’t be absurd, of course you count, I meant in volume.”  
“Fair.”  
“You mattered the most though, every time you smiled, it felt like my heart soared.” He murmurs, looking over at McCree with a booze tired squint.  
“Reckon I felt the same about you, Han.”  
“You mean a great deal to me, I don’t think I’d mind marrying you. Someday.”  
A more sober cowboy would go flushed, as it stands tipsy McCree grins roguishly, winking. “I’d be honored to make an honest man out of you.”  
“Jesse!” Hanzo barks out the laughter and hands back the cigar. McCree takes a long drag and blows a few smoke rings. He scoots a little closer to Hanzo, leaning in arms splayed on the back of the basin.  
“What are you gonna do about it, Hanny bee?”  
It was the shock of the 19th century when a tipsy, relaxed Hanzo Shimada leaned in and pressed a kiss soldily to McCree’s lips. And societal conventions be damned, McCree kissed the man right back, putting out his cigar on the rocks to devote all his brain power to the task at hand. 

In the morning, McCree is pleased as punch when he’s awoken to Hanzo still splayed in his arms, holding him tight and cuddled to his side as thought they’d always slept that way. And feels like he can do anything when the sleepiest peck is pressed to his jawline when Hanzo finally cracks his eyes open.


End file.
